Remote inspection systems, e.g. borescopes or boroscopes, are often useful for inspection, monitoring and/or maintenance purposes in confined spaces, where an image-capturing unit, such as a camera head, may be inserted into a confined space or area to be inspected that is inaccessible and an image-presenting unit, such as a display unit with a processor, remains in a location where a user of the remote inspection system may monitor a display presenting a visual representation of a generated image or to store a generated image to memory. Remote inspection systems may be configured with an image-capturing unit and an image-presenting unit attached by a rigid or flexible tube or arm and may therefore be divided into two different groups, rigid and flexible, where the first group is applied to inspect confined spaces in a straight line, because the tube is straight and rigid. A flexible boroscope on the other hand can move around in confined spaces, e.g. by the ability to control the direction of the end part of the tube or arm comprising the image-capturing unit.
One of the problems of conventional systems is that an remote inspection system with a flexible tube or arm allows the image-capturing unit to be oriented in an arbitrary direction and with an arbitrary rotation thereby severely affecting the users understanding of a generated image, e.g. when making a 180 degree turn or rotation of, the image-capturing unit within a confined space. The same problem might occur when the image-presenting unit is rotated, e.g. when suspended in a non-rigid arrangement, such as hanging in a strap attached to a hook. This might be the case when a user or operator of the remote inspection system requires both hands to operate the image-capturing unit via said tube or arm.